Maximum Beast
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: Who better to care for six genetically modified bird kids then a genetically modified beast doctor and his detective girlfriend: This story that does use the flock from Maximum Ride, I like the idea of Vincat and J.T./Tess as parents so I thought this would fit pretty well. please review it really does give me motive to write. {Vincent, Catherine} {J.T., Tess} GO VOTE ON MY POLL


_**Hey people so this was an idea that I just got and thought would be cool. This is Vincent and Catherine adopting the flock. This will start about a year after they all meet and backstory will be shown in flashbacks.**_

 **Cat POV**

I got up around five and then went to wake up the kids. Around a year ago Vincent and I had met them and found out that Murifield was even more horrible than we thought. Not only did they experiment on adults, but also on tiny babies and they had grafted bird DNA to them, similar to what they did to Vincent. There were six of them and now the eight of us were crammed into my 3 bedroom apartment. There was Angel who was six, Gazzy who was eight, Nudge was eleven, Iggy was 13, Fang was 14 and then Max who was Vincent's favorite who was also 14. We thought these kids deserved to have a normal life. It started as a temporary thing but now we're all a giant family.

"Morning Cat" groaned Gazzy, when we all first met I thought it was strange to call an eight year old kid Gasman, but we discovered quickly the reason behind his name.

"So when is J.T. gonna come get me and Angel"

We had decided once we knew the kids needed a real home, that it might not be a great idea to have all of them together. We worried that it would make the apartment to much of a target for members from the school or anyone else from Muirfield. So we asked the kids if it would be alright to split them up between three households in our family.

- _6 months earlier-_

I was nervous about the talk that we would have with the kids. Vincent had talked to Max a couple days before and she said she understood and would support our idea with the others as long as they all could stayed in New York City. Now we would tell the others. Once everyone was home from school I started to tell them.

"Vincent and I have come to care deeply for all of you and we want to give you a good life here , the thing is, in order to keep everyone safe we feel it's best for some of you to go and live in other households" I told them

"Would we still see each other" asked Angel her already tear-stained face breaking my heart.

"Yes of course you would sweetie, you guys would see each other all the time as well as Vincent and I it's just that we wouldn't all be living together that's all" I told her and she seemed a bit better. I understood the flock had raised her since she was two years old.

"Who would we go to live with" asked Gazzy looking a bit scared, I understood why he was only eight and still need to have some stability in his life and someone to take care of him.

"Well, you and Angel would go live with Tess and J.T. " at that news both kids faces lit up with joy immediately. Tess and Angel had this odd connection and affection for each other almost immediately, When I asked Tess if she and J.T. to take the kids she had been so thrilled that she had started to cry. It was a little strange to see Tess acting so caring and maternal, she treated Angel and Gazzy both as if they were her own children actually she called them her had even started to design what each of their rooms would look like. Gazzy and J.T. were also a near perfect match. They both loved the same kind of dorky stuff, computers, chemistry, and of course gummy worms. J.T. also a strangely strong parental attachment to the two young kids. He called Angel his baby girl and Gazzy was his little buddy. The four of them just made the cutest little family.

"I think this is a smart idea and although it may be sad for a little while I think that in the long run this might be what's best for all of us" Max said she was so wise and caring, much too wise for a girl of only 14 when things settled down I would try and get her to be a normal teen.

"What about me" Nudge asked excited seeing how her siblings had reacted she was eager to learn about her new home.

"You would go stay with my sister Heather" I told her

Nudge squealed and hug me. Nudge was a bit of a motormouth and loved fashion so she and Heather were great together. Heather loved going shopping with Nudge since I was much for it. Heather treated Nudge like she was the baby sister she always wanted.

" As for you three" I said pointing to Max, Fang, and Iggy " you guys would remain here with me and Vincent". Max had almost begged Vincent to let her stay with us and we wanted her, once she let down her walls and was able to stop being the flocks mother she was a really sweet and smart kid. Vincent and her had list super close adorable father daughter relationship. Iggy and Fang had turned from leaders of the flock in to regular teenage boys, they watched sports with Vincent and Fang had even asked me about how to talk to girls he liked. ".Is everyone okay with this idea I know you've been together so long but you need to be kids and I think this is the best way to do that" I waited for someone to cry or beg not to be sent away but they were really happy.


End file.
